Rebirth
by pipe92
Summary: Para Videl Satán le era imposible no ayudar a la gente de la ciudad, se había vuelto su vida, pero para Gohan era tiempo de cambiar vivir sus vidas juntos, aunque para la ojiazul eso fuera imposible dejar de ser la jusriciera, pero una experiencia cerca a la muerte hará que cambie su perspectiva rienedo un renacimiento. Especial del día de las madres,One Shot


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo único: volver a nacer**

Videl recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan escuchando su corazón latir volviendo a su rimor normal, sonriendo cansada después de una sesión de sexo con su novio, tal como lo hacía desde hace unas semanas, jamás imaginó que la experiencia sería tan gratificante, lo mismo pensaba el pelinegro quien acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha, pero el silencio fue interrumpido cuando el intercomunicador de ambos comenzó a sonar.

Lo que indicaba que estaba ocurriendo alguna emergencia que la policía cree necesario llamar refuerzos especiales, la hija de Mr Satán contesto de inmediato evitando hacer notar que se encontraba desnuda, pero Gohan no contesto, más por no revelar su identidad ya que no tenía su traje puesto, pero había estado pensado algo desde que la relación con Videl se había intensificado y tenía que decírselo.

\- No crees que los oficiales deberían hacerse cargo de este tipo de cosas - menciona Gohan sentándose en la cama viendo como su novia se vestía.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - cuestiona la pelinegra dejando de vestirse un momento tras aquella comentario.

\- Que ya es momento en el que dejes que la fuerza policial se encargue de la ciudad - explica el hijo de Goku lo que había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo.

\- Creí que a ti te gustaba ayudarme, después de todo eres el gran saiyaman - Dice Videl sin entender el repentino cambio de su pareja después de todo el era quien se había disfrazado desde el principio.

\- Pero también soy Gohan, no soy Superman para hacer esto toda la vida ni tu la mujer maravilla - comenta Gohan - afirma el semisaiyajin viendo como su novia parecía que comenzaba a molestarse.

\- Ciudad Satán siempre necesitará a Videl satan, no puedo darles la espalda y dejar que alguien muera - Declara la ojiazul quien sentía que la responsabilidad de la ciudad recaía en sus hombros.

\- ¿Y si la que muere eres tú? - cuestiona Gohan demostrando su preocupación aunque para su novia era diferente.

\- Eso no pasará sino deseas ayudarme puedes quedarte aquí, no necesito tu ayuda si crees que esto es un obligación - manifiesta la pelinegra sintiéndose ofendida creyendo que su novio la subestimaba.

\- No dije que no quería ayudarte, solo que me preocupo por ti - réplica el hijo de Goku al ver que su chica no se lo estaba tomando de la mejor manera.

\- Eso me diste entender, adiós Gohan - se despide la pelinegra una vez que había terminado de vestirse.

Gohan suspiro volviendo a la cama, viendo como su novia salia del departamento, la conocía muy bien y lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que su enojo se fuera solo, aún así no perdía la esperanza de que cambiará de opinión respecto en dejar de ayuda a la policía, incluso el había pensado en dejar de ser el gran saiyaman por lo difícil que resultaba para sus estudios ser un héroe de tiempo completo y su prioridad eran ahora sus estudios.

Luego de detener a los ladrones en una joyería la pelinegra volvió a la casa de su padre. Mr Satán no pregunto nada conocia a su hija y su carácter sabía que cada vez que su hija tenía alguna diferencia con su novio ella volvía a casa, Videl se sentía molesta y necesitaba algunos días para pensar y luego de dos días acepto una invitación de su amiga Iresa de salir a pasar a una playa que quedaba cerca de Satán City.

\- Solo necesitas un poco de aire fresco, además estamos a solo 20 minutos de ciudad Satán si pasa algo - afirma la rubia sonriendo colocándose una gafas de sol mirando el paisaje.

\- Da igual sólo no quería estar con Gohan - manifiesta la ojiazul aún molesta cruzándose de brazos.

\- difícil si puede estar en cualquier parte volando a una gran velocidad - comenta Shamper siendo observados de mala gana por ambas chicas.

\- Eso ayuda mucho - expresa la pelinegra molesta por el comentario golpeandolo en el brazo derecho.

\- Tranquila, shamper siempre quiere molestar - dice Iresa tratando de bajar la tensión y evitar algo peor.

\- Espera, que sucede por haya - comenta Videl viendo como una gran multitud se estaba formando en la orilla de la playa.

\- Creo que alguien se está ahogando - contesta Shamper quien era más alto y podía ver mejor.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - pregunta su amiga rubias viendo como Videl comenzaba a sacarse sus zapatillas.

\- Voy ayudar, no importa si esto no es ciudad Satán, no dejaré que alguien muera - responde la justiciera dispuesta ayudar sin importar nada.

Ambos rubios venían como su amiga salía corriendo, una pequeña niña de apenas 8 años intentaba sin éxito salir de agua, después de que su madre la perdiera de vista por unos segundos, la mujer horrorizada solo podía gritar por ayuda ya que no podía abandonar a sus otros hijos, la ojiazul corrió lo más rápido posible cruzando todo la playa en un santiamén.

Nado y nado tomando a la pequeña quien ya no tenía fuerzas, sujetándola de una mano para llevarla a la superficie, donde finalmente el salvavidas apareció, la pelinegra sonrió pero algo en ella no nadaba bien, la adrenalina de su cuerpo había evitado la fatiga en su cuerpo y ahora era ella quien se estaba ahogando, dejo de sentir cerrando sus ojos mientras lentamente se iba hundiendo en el fondo del océano.

Una vez que volvió abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba en un palacio, abrió ojos al darse cuenta en qué lugar se encontraba, recordando lo que había pasado luego del ataque de Buu al templo sagrado, siguió el largo camino hasta llegar al escritorio del gigantesco ogro de color rojo, ignorando lo que el ogro de color celeste le decía.

\- ¿Tu eres la amiga del hijo de Son Goku? - Habla Emasama viendo a la chica hacia su escritorio para luego sacar su libro - tú debías venir dentro de 70 años.

\- ¿Significa que estoy muerta? - pregunta la novia de Gohan aunque era más para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

\- Ya veo ayudaste a una niña que se estaba ahogando - comenta el gran ogro leyendo su libro para luego mirar a la humana.

\- ¿Entonces debo ir al paraíso? - fue una pregunta más para sí misma que para el encargado del más allá.

\- Eh, déjame hablar con Son Goku no quiero tener problemas, Vegeta hace un tiempo casi destruye mi palacio - menciona el ogro recordando lo que pasó con el príncipe Saiyajin y quería evitar cualquier tipo de problema.

\- Hija - escucha Videl desde atrás una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada al gran palacio.

\- ¿Mama? ¿Como es esto posible? - pregunta la ojiazul sorprendida viendo a su madre nuevamente.

\- Escuche hace unos meses que estabas aqui, te busque pero no te encontré, luego un ogro del lugar me explico - explica Miguel con una sonrisa viendo como su hija la abrazaba.

\- Mamá tengo muchas cosas que contar - dice su hija comenzando a llorar por volver a ver a su madre.

\- No es necesario te eh observado por mucho tiempo, solo debo decirte que vivas tu vida, no seas una justiciera - declada su madre limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de su hija.

\- Pero mamá, no quiero que nadie más muera, que ningún niño pierda a su madre -

\- Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, no hagas eso tú vida, sigue con aquel jovencito, como una mujer normal, no pierdas nada más - menciona la esposa de Mr Satán a su hija que por momento recordó las palabras que Gohan le había dicho.

Videl simplemente volvió abrazar a su madre, empezando a llorar otra vez no sabía la razón, si era por felicidad o tristeza o tal vez era ambas, aunque eso no importa mucho en aquel momento, pero de pronto al las comenzó alejar y todo se volvió de color blanco para la hija de Mr Satán

\- ¡Espera mamá! - Grita la muchacha levantándose de golpe viendo que al frente tenía al joven Namek.

\- Que bueno que estás despierta - Dice Dende aliviado viendo como Videl había finalmente recobrado el conocimiento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dende que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿porque estoy en el templo sagrado? - cuestiona confundida sin saber que había pasó y porque estaba en el templo de kamisama

\- Te ahogaste y Gohan te rescató del agua, pero estás clínicamente muerta, entonces Gohan te trajo aquí - explica el dios de la tierra lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? - pregunta la muchacha viendo por todas partes sin encontrar a su salvador.

\- Bueno yo use mis poderes pero no sabíamos que si iba a resultar por eso fue a buscar semillas del ermitaño - informa el pequeño chico verde recordando lo preocupado que estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces estuve muerta? - pregunta nuevamente la hija de Mr Satán sorprendida dandose cuenta que todo lo que había vivido era real y no un sueño.

\- Creo que si, Gohan no me dejó ir al otro mundo para consultar me dijo que me quedara para cuidarte si pasaba algo - comenta el kamisama de la tierra respondiendo todas las preguntas de la chica.

\- Significa que todo lo que viví fue real - Susurra Videl feliz por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver por última vez a su madre - Viviré mi vida tal como me lo dijiste


End file.
